knocked up runaway
by streetfihhtersabrina
Summary: Hiccup shoots down a night fury befriends him, raped by him, falls in love. He runs away from his father's way of life. He finds out he is with child on the run. What does this have in store for our teenage hiccup? Rape/lemon/mpreg/ father son time?
1. Chapter 1

**Characters are not mine. But idea/plot is.**

Running to find what I had shot down last night to prove to everyone that I am a Viking. Me, Hiccup had shot down a Night fury during one of their raids last night. Oh that went as well as it could. Messing up seems to be in my bones, the vikings here always try to keep me inside away from the dragons.

I tend to create more troubles for everyone, sighing while walking and marking the area trying to find the dragon I know I hit last night. I always seem to make the worst of Vikings and that really hits close to home since my Father is the chief of our village. He always has this disappointed scowl on his face whenever dealing with me. I swing my arm at a branch, bad luck it came back to hit me hard.

My eyes review the tree, it was splintered. My own eyes found earth turned up, rocks smashed. Making my way down the path slowly drawing my tiny dagger from my waistband. Holding it up infront of my small un-viking body in self defense. Taking a deep breath turning my body around the rock infront of me. I jump back seeing a pitch black figure entangled by the bola I had shot the previous night.

The dragon looked up and tossed its head to the side as I got closer. "This will show everyone, I just need the heart." I close my eyes feeling that killing this dragon was just wrong. Looking into the dragon's eyes seeing fear but acceptance written on its face. Stomach churning when thinking about taking its life. Quickly pushing it away, quickly cutting the ropes to free the night fury.

The night fury jumped onto my small frame and roared then bounding into the forest leaving me here. I got off the ground with shaky legs, blacking out after a couple steps.

Days later finding the dragon in a small cover from our first meeting. We become friends, I named him toothless as he had retractable teeth. My dad put me into dragon training with the other children of my age. Because of Toothless I became exceptional around the dragons in the ring. We go on flight tests, since my dad went to go and try to find the dragon's nest. So it was easy to sneak around getting materials and such to make a saddle so I wouldn't get another uncomfortable rash.

Its been weeks now, Astrid has tried to follow me. She was and is suspicious about how good I have gotten around Dragons in only a matter of a few short week. She keeps getting closer every time she spies on me.

Today Toothless was prancing about as usual as I sat eating some cooked fish. The fire kept me warm whenever I stayed the night out here. It was a full moon tonight, Toothless looked at me with these big eyes as he got closer to me. Something seemed off about him tonight, he pinned me to the rock I was leaning my back against. He started licking my cheek, cooing and chirping as he started ripping my clothes with his claws.

My eyes widen, trying to push him off but he was to heavy since he was bigger and a dragon. Toothless held me against the rocks, his tongue trailing down from my neck to my chest. "Stop Toothless. Please stop!" I screamed as his tongue continued down my naked body. He got down to my flaccid penis and wrapping his tongue around it. "Aaahh!" moans escaped my mouth, I wanted to keep protesting but the pleasure was so great. White hot pleasure melted my brain as I released myself into Toothless's mouth. I panted in pleasure and exhaustion, realizing the night fury flipped me over. My ass in the air, chest and arms on the ground, I pleaded knowing what just happened. The pleases were unheard as the night fury licked my rear over and over. Sticking his wet hot tongue into my entrance slowly moving in and out.

I just cried, knowing I wasn't going to get help from anyone since no one knows about my trips out here. Toothless took his tongue out, feeling as he repositioned himself over me. His claws held my scrawny arms down as he mounted me. Pained enveloped my spine and he thrusted his large member into my hole. Whimpering as he put the last of his cock into my hole, he stood still as if letting me adjust to him. I felt his tongue on my cheek that had been soaked with my tears. They he started thrusting in and out, slow at first but as time went on Toothless moved his rythem to a faster pace. He kept thrusting in an out for hours as I laid trapped under him.

The sun started peaking out, Toothless still straddled me and kept thrusting not letting up. He tried to comfort me through out the process of him raping me, he nipped my shoulder. He cooed and grunted through the early morning, I just laid letting it happen, I had no fight left feeling dirty and used. I noticed the sun setting but I still felt Toothless going at it, how many times has this dragon cummed in him he lost count. He knew no one was looking for him since his classmates were busy training.

Most of the viking adults were with his father on their mission to find the dragon nest. I opened my eyes slowly feeling the pressure of the dragon gone. Toothless was sitting by a rock looking at me with sadden eyes. I was still in the position when he raped me, my ass sticking out in the air. I tried to use my hands to push myself up from the ground, my knees could not hold my weight any longer. I fell to my side having pain shot through me again, Toothless cooed with a sad tone to it, "What happened bud?" my voice was shaky "why did you do this?" I knew I would probably never get a direct answer.

He slinked over knowing what he did was bad and hurtful, the dragon's head low with regret and sadness. "Was it something you ate?" I asked him, knowing he didn't do it on purpose. "Was it mating season?" I questioned him again, Toothless never looked at me in the eyes. "Don't blame yourself bud. We should have known something was up right?" he questioned himself this time. Yes he felt dirty and used but he should have also seen the signs before hand. I raised my hand to touch his nose. "Keep me warm, I don't think I can get up much less walk back home." Toothless nuzzled my hand, he then wrapped himself me covering me with his wings.

Next day waking with a high sun, I limped all the way home. My clothes were shredded so I was naked as a new born baby. Thankful it was still warm out, getting home was a long trip, again luck was on my side as I sneaked into my house. I got dressed and laid in my bed not wanting to go out and face the others. They only liked me for my new tactics I have with dragons, they won't accept that I have a dragon as a friend even if it was a night fury.

A week later I was announced to everyone that I would killed the monstrous nightmare. Every time I saw my father, he had such a happy glow to him. He thinks I'm just like them they are wrong, it makes me sick whenever they tell me its a great honor to kill a dragon. I pack bag full of supplies. Sneaking out after night has fallen, I left a note for my father saying I could not live a lie anymore and he should not look for my body because it would never be found. I hated to think I am going back against the viking ways. But when was I ever normal for a viking, I knew he would be sad once he found the note. Reaching the cove, "Toothless? Where are you?" I called out.

"So you finally show up, took me awhile to track you down. So where is he? who is teaching you? Hope it doesn't include this." Astrid spoke up, she gripped my prototype flight gear. "Uh.. don't know what your talking about. I just came out here to play..." I was cut off as she twisted my wrist backwards. "Ow ow ow." she release my hand as something growled. "What's that? Who's there?" Toothless jumped out of the darkness of the cove. I stopped him before he could attack Astrid. "What's that, why are you protecting him?" Astrid got off the ground. "You are so busted." before I could speak she ran off to the village. "Well we are officially dead. I tell you dead."

I raise my hands to my head shaking my hair in a frenzy, "Well how about we leave and never return? Hey bud." I rested my eyes on him, he rubbed his head on my shoulder. "Love you too." kissing the dragon's cheek.

After getting ready to leave, I heard shouting and saw torches coming this way. 'Damn that Astrid.' "Ready bud?" toothless gave a small snort as the took off into the moon less night. "Hiccup! Hiccup! Beast bring him back!" hearing my father's angry voice made it clear no one would take this well.

We kept going North, winters were dreadful and they would not take a chance to follow until spring. It was almost suicide to leave for long in the upcoming weather.

We kept moving from island to island during the night just incase if my father did decide to take a trip up this way. Which I concluded he would because now he knew I was a traitor to the vikings way. Winter was getting closer and I became sicker through the mornings, we are currently in a high altitude cave. Only one way to reach it safely is flying, safe from predators and others elements. Toothless kept me warm at night, he is a great heater since he is a living breathing fire machine. We stayed here for several days now. But before we stayed on the ground which was a big mistake when my father almost caught us, he thought the dragon must have eaten me by now. It made my skin crawl at he yelled out curses and threats to kill us. So we few through the day and found this cave high away from the ground.

I was gagging yet again this morning, it been over a month since we left berk. Running is tiring when you keep puking up what little you have in your stomach. Toothless is always here for me, comforting which I never had before when living on berk. It was warm and felt amazing ever time we do it. "Hey bud, I'm okay. Maybe we should just camp here until spring?" I scratched his cheek as he put his nose to my stomach. He sniffed never taking his eyes off, I touched my stomach "Just a bug hopefully." I got up "How bout we go down and collect things for the winter. Huh bud?" Toothless lifted my shirt and licked my stomach, his warm wet tongue made me giggle. "What are you trying to say bud?" he helps keep me sane as I got his saddle on him. "Come one lets go fishing and fire wood collecting today." we soared through the air with little effort.

I had made a baskets to store fish for the soon approaching winter. We used the furs and skins of the animals we hunted and trapped for covering the cave giving it more of a homey feeling. The winds picked up as we soared higher above the open ocean taking in deep breaths. "Hey bud, Since we now have at least two baskets filled we should head back." I leaned into my dragon lover as he cooed. I took out my scope lens, always making sure we were alone before heading back.

I saw a ship in the horizian still to far to know who it was even with his scope "Toothless head back fast. A ship might spot us if they get closer." he grunted knowing my fear of being found. He speed up closing into our cave made home. There was large bark pieces covering the outside to keep the wind and oncoming winter out. Toothless hovered as I pried the bark up to let us in. It slammed after we entered the semi warm cave.

Toothless went over to the fire pit, I took off my heavy layers that got soaked for the ocean spray. Untieing the baskets, he went to lay down in a corner. I started smoking the fish we had caught. Thanking the gods that they came across good land on their run from berk.

Weeks were long now, winter came full force early as they were so far north now. I pressed an ear to the fur covered bark, trying to hear if anything changed but it still sounded like a blizzard out there. Toothless slept most days, I sat down and started sketching near the fire. I rubbed my stomach absent mindely some days as he had somehow gained weight. He thought he was really sick or something but he asked toothless but the dragon only cooed nuzzling his stomach taking the hint that he was pregnant. That happened last week, still trying to get over the fact that he was the first pregnant male from berk.

I got boring quickly has they didn't have much to do, with the blizzard outside and being far from civilization. He slept most of the time being wrapped in warmth from his dragon lover. Thoughts would invade my mind, such as how his father would react to toothless then his pregnancy if they found him. Like would his father kill his baby then kill toothless. It made me shudder making me wake toothless by accident, I looked up at his face "Just thinking if my father every found us." he pulled me closer purring to reassure me he would protect me and our child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters are not mine.**

Stoick come back from trying to find the nest, he is completely pissed. As he makes his way through the docks people congratulate him. He looks at them crazy, Gobber tells him that Hiccup is top of his class and will be killing the monstrous nightmare they have held captive. He smiles at his son when he sees him, he is becoming a viking.

A week later Astrid is shouting nonsense about Night fury and Hiccup. Something about siding with the dragons, being a traitor but everyone laughs at her notions. Stoick went home to find a letter addressed to him, it was so formal in his son's hand writing. Saying he could and will not kill a dragon, saying he was always in the way. Getting under foot, and how he felt like he never belonged. Saying he was leaving this world for another. Taking a plunge. He reread it over and over crumpling it and tossing it into the fire pit were it burned.

Stoick gathered some men and Astrid who lead the charge. He yelled his son's name, trying to get him to answer. The sound of a night fury's flight cause everyone to duck. But he watched as a black object flew away from the cove they were standing in now. Everyone searched the area, only found black scales and old ripped and tattered clothing belonging to his son.

Thinking the dragon killed his son, revenge on his find. They set out to find the dragon that took his son. Weeks have gone by but no sign of the damned beast he though.

One day they heard growling from a dark part woods on an island they started searching. Yelling and threatening the beast to show itself. But it left then in the woods wondering why it didn't attack.

Stoick started his way up north alone as he left his men to return to berk for winter. He was on a war path, he had to make camp on an island as a blizzard show up almost out of no where. Making a make shift cabin with the trees around him was easy.

I woke up to Toothless's loud excessive purring, getting up from underneath his wing. Looking around, getting pants and a shirt on though it barely fit him now since his stomach was now a bulge. Rubbing my stomach making way to the smoked fish. Looking into the baskets, they were getting low since he was being a glutton now. "Toothless bud we'll have to restock soon before I get bigger. Since you can't fly with put me." Toothless snorted "yeah yeah, also before I get to heavy to carry right?" he snorted again rubbing his scales as they made their preparations to do some more fishing and maybe some trapping.

Once outside, the snow was falling slowly making a nice scenery for a change. They moved to the forest first to set up his traps since he could not go hunting in his condition. "Hey bud, so hopefully we catch some more meat before another blizzard hits." I started talking to Toothless until he started growling circling me protectively. I was quiet, listening hard crouching down to the snow so whatever it was would only see Toothless. "There you are beast, been wondering when I would see you next!" a loud thundering voice came from behind me as I turned to see Toothless standing and snarling. It was my dad's voice. How was he here, how did he find me, I thought he would have gone back to berk by now. I tried to get up but with the snow and how heavy I have gotten in the past three months. Making me five months pregnant now, it was hard to move quickly "hey bud, lets get out of here quickly" I whispered loud enough since I heard my father still pushing past trees. He whined put got down so I got climb on, "Get off him so I can kill him for eating my son!" Stoick bellowed, freaking making my skin crawl. Toothless shot out of the trees into the sky, and axe came swinging past us missing me by a head thanks to Toothless.

We raced to our cave, we slipped in. I got off panting in fear, falling to my knees. Toothless cooed and nuzzled my face, "I'm okay bud, lets stay away from that side of the island until we can move." I put a hand onto his back to lift myself up, at least he didn't recognize me. I did wear along of fur to keep warm and my hair hasn't been cut in three months so it hit my collarbone easily. "Hey can you make me warm?" my voice dark with lust. He licked my hand, I got undressed and made our way to our bed.

He started licking my spine before I got down on my hands and knees. He rubbed his head against mine licking my face showering me with affection. His face left mine as he started slowly licking my hole, swirling his tongue in circles making me crumble into a moaning mess. He slide his tongue into my hole using it to expand it. With his tongue so wide and long, touching my knot easily. "In me now" I grunted through my teeth. His member entered slowly into me, making it feel so tempting and long lasting pleasure.

He started moving faster and shallow at first until I cried out for more. We kept going all night long until we both had our fill, going to sleep being wrapped after sex was amazing. Toothless was still inside me as we slept.

A bang at the front of the cave woke us up, Toothless was already over me in a protective manner. Looking to what entered the cave, there stood a big no huge man, furious and red in the face from the cold. "Found you beast. Been waiting until you fell asleep." the voice was hoarse and husky out of breath. I could smell copper, knowing that this man climbed to get to there hideout. I thought we were safe up here, but I guess I underestimated my own father's rage.

I grabbed fur to cover my naked body, my father still hasn't noticed me underneath my lover. They were having a staring contest, as he stalked closer, Toothless made his body look big as he growled. I was in shock at how close my father was getting, "STOP!" I screamed then covered my mouth just realizing what I just did.

"H-Hiiccup?" my father stuttered but didn't stop moving closer. "It's me, just go, just GO!" I screamed the last part still being covered by Toothless and my furs. My stomach hidden underneath, "Get away from that beast now son." my father growled, face furious. "NO, I won't let you harm him." I shot up holding unto the furs that I made into a large blanket. My father blinked at me then looked back at my dragon. My father backed away a couple steps realizing I was real. "I thought he ate you, you said you took a plunge. Why are you here?" he dropped his axe which sounded throughout the cave. Toothless still growling keeping his tail wrapped around my body.

Toothless then jumped onto my father pinning him to the ground. "Toothless stop." I heard him getting ready to fire, pushing his head to the side as my father wrestled with toothless. I got knocked to the side hard, landing on top of fur cover floor. I hit my head against the wall hard, screaming in pain, watching both stop to look at me. They rushed to my side, I got picked up by my father and brought over to my bed that I shared with toothless. I looked over but my vision was darkening until I passed out.

Waking up with a pounding head is awful and worse when I can barely sit up. I felt a warm soft scaly head helping me up so I could lean against him. I widen my eyes remembering what happened before I passed out, I looked at toothless who wrapped his tail around my body. "I'm ok bud, just a little headache." I stroked his cheek and he purred happy to hear I was ok. Someone cleared their throat, which made me look to find my Father at the pit heating up some smoked meat.

"Sorry. I'm sorry I made you run off." Stoick looked into the fire not once looking at his son. "Are you sick?" he asked his son.

"What no, I'm not sick. What gives you that idea?" I stuttered watching his eyes as they finally looked at me but not at my face but at my stomach which made me instinctively put my arms around it. Toothless growled a warning growl, I'm grateful that they didn't kill each other when I was knocked out.

Stoick looked the bulged in his son's stomach not knowing what was happening. He glared at the night fury, but after his son was knocked unconscious they made a silent truce.

"Um. Dad remember when I told you I shot down a night fury" his father nodded "this is that night fury, I befriended him at first.." I stopped to give a glance at Toothless who looked away " well one night he...forced himself on me.." "What, I will kill him." hi father got up reaching for his axe "Stop let me finish." I put my hands up gesturing him to sit back down. He grumbled but agreed to listen "I found out it was something he ate that made him loose control..we became and are lovers..when I found out I was supposed to kill the nightmare I decided to leave but Astrid found us. You kind of know what happened after that. We were on the move, you were close to catching us once..we got away, we cam here made this place before I got to big to move. Dad I need you to be very calm when I tell you this." looking at my father with pleading eyes. "I'll try." he grunted in response.

I took a deep breath "I'm five months pregnant." fidgeting my hands on my lap as toothless cooed to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup was sitting down against toothless who was sleeping at the moment. He was watching his father, his father was sitting at the fire pit with a furrowed brow staring intently at it. He looks distraught about something. Hiccup grabs a few furs and wraps himself in them before getting up. It had been about a week since they were found, his dad didn't want to leave yet knowing his son was pregnant and alone with a dragon.

Stoick looked at his son who now was sitting beside him, he was tending to the fire making sure it stayed lit. "Dad you do have berk to look after. I'm fine here with Toothless. He helps me out." Hiccup muttered to his father not wanting him to stay long but glad he knew it would be hard to get him to leave since I am his son and expecting in the next four months.

"I know, just don't want to leave you with that beast..." Stoick grunted knowing he did leave a village behind to look for revenge. Now he probably had to go back now or just bring his son back by force but since he was the cause of him leaving in the first place he didn't want to chance it of him leaving again. "Fine, but I want you back after you give birth. I'll send someone this way in a month or so." Stoick stood up, mad that he had to leave his son here with a dragon. But he did have to go back to berk soon, he was the chief he had a duty before family. "Dad I can't go back. They will kill Toothless, I can't have that. I can live here, we could make this an outpost." Hiccup tried to get his Dad to understand and allow him to stay here.

Stoick looked lost in thought, thinking what his son had mentioned about an outpost here on this island. "Could work, but if I don't get updates after about it. YOU are COMING BACK on MY SHIP." Stoick emphasized the later part, making known that he was in charge.

Hiccup nodded meekly, he knew this was best since he could barely hold his own right now with out Toothless by his side.

The next couple days was helping his father pack for his journey back to berk. His father helped by getting more food for when he himself couldn't leave the cliff side. His father left leaving him alone with his dragon lover, sighing sitting by his lover feeling tired. "Hey Bud, it will get a little more boring around here for abit. Wonder who he will send to make an outpost on our island." Toothless rubbed his lovers cheek with his own reassuring him he would protect them. "Thanks Bud, you always seem to know how to cheer me up."

Two months go by in their cliff hide out, waiting for the people from berk to arrive any day now. He had gotten bigger now since he is now seven and a half months pregnant. He was to big to fly out into the winter weather outside safely so he stayed indoors making gadgets and carvings, today was no different. Toothless was curled around me while I carved another wooden dragon, the shape of a monstrous nightmare.

Yelling was then heard from outside the cave, someone slipped into the cave. Being big has its down sides, one is that's its hard to move, second is that your center of gravity is off. Looking as to who entered it looked like Astrid but it was dark by the opening, the make shift door opened again as two figures come inside(arguing with each other.)

Toothless was awake and alert already, hiding me in his wing and tail wrapped around my stiff body. Toothless gave a warning growl to the intruders that have entered our home. "Night fury duck!" a familiar voice called out. Hiccup rolls his eyes, out of everyone on berk he did not want his peers seeing him like this. "Hey bud it's ok. But don't let them see this." Hiccup's hands went over his enlarge stomach in a protective manner. "It's alright Fishlegs, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snoutlout. Come in. I'm guessing my Dad sent you for the new outpost right." Hiccup didn't get up letting Toothless hid his very pregnant belly from his peers from berk.

"So it's true you tamed a Night fury." Fishlegs sat across from Hiccup, eyes in awe. The twins sat down watching Toothless. Snoutlout looked unimpressed about this whole thing. Astrid crossed her arms sitting by Fishlegs, it looked like she wanted answers.

"I didn't tame him I trained him. We are friends, so I guess it took awhile to find this place? What has the chief told you?" Hiccup didn't want them to know about his pregnancy yet. Astrid spoke up first "He told us you were unwilling to come back because of a dragon. He would not go into it even when we pressed him for answers." she did not sound happy, it sounded like she wanted to kill something. Hiccup sighed, rubbing his stomach this goes unnoticed since Toothless covered most of him with his tail and wing.

Toothless looked restless, keeping his eyes on the people that could harm him and his mate. Toothless looked down watching Hiccup caress his stomach protectively. He licked Hiccup's cheek trying to calm his lover down, knowing stress was bad for their unborn child.

Hiccup's peers looked at the strange relationship between the dragon and rider. "Ok, so you guys can stay here until you get your own places set up on the island here. You can ride toothless down instead of climbing down." Hiccup announced plans to his peers right off the bat. He needed to get down to business so he could give birth privately.

They looked at him as if they were hit up side the head with an axe. "Can't have everyone crowded in here." Hiccup sighed feeling the baby kick in him. "Well I'll be off to bed, do what you want just don't burn my place down." Hiccup had Toothless help him up, everyone watched at the small teen walk to the back of the cave with the dragon being over protective.

"So whats up with the twig there?" Snoutlout pointed to Hiccup and the dragon.

"Who cares he rides a dragon, I want to ride him."Ruffnut smiled with a glint in her eyes of want.

"Don't care he deserted Berk and is working along side with a dragon. Vikings kill dragons not have them as pets." Astrid grunted in disapproval.

They all slept watching theirs back that night, well everyone but Hiccup since Toothless protected him and kept him comfort in these winter months.

A week later everyone was out and living on the island now working with each other, well sort of. The twins made a boar pit, Astrid a training camp. Snoutlout made a big S, while Fishlegs had created a serene place for himself. Hiccup had to conduct them to their parts of the island, this made it difficult since it was hard to ride Toothless and walk around.

But things now were getting done, they wanted to know why Toothless covered him from chest down. Never giving them an answer and flopping to ask them what was happening. It mostly worked but Astrid was curious and on high alert because of Toothless.

Today Hiccup woke up to Astrid staring at him from his fire pit in his home(cave). He thanked that the furs covered his swollen stomach right now "What do you want Astrid? Why are you here so early?" Hiccup propped himself up against his sleeping dragon.

"Why live up here? It would be better on the ground wouldn't it?" Astrid retorted with venom lacing her voice. Hiccup didn't flinch as he thought about it "To high for most attackers to attack, good vantage point. Plus shelter from three sides. Who can complain." Hiccup shrugged saying the truth but not saying to much either.

"I know you are hiding something. I will find it out." Astrid held firm eyes with Hiccup who just stared back making her know he would not back down easily.

Astrid was a little shocked to have Hiccup the mess up stare her down. He was always weaker then the rest and barely was useful expect in the blacksmith shop with Gobber.

Hiccup yawned, wondering when the blonde would leave so he could stretch his legs. "I am not hiding anything what makes you think that?" wanting nothing more to be left alone right now. She had been doing this three days straight now and it was buggy him.

"Your 'Pet' doesn't leave your side. Your always covered by it. And you don't visit us." Astrid was annoyed that the chief's son was acting this way since he found the night fury. She didn't feel like she got all the information about why Hiccup left and why they had to come here.

Hiccup looked at Astrid knowing that she was clever and stubborn for a viking. Stubborn was all vikings but she would not leave until she got what she came for. Rolling his eyes making sure she say him.

Hiccup woke toothless up from sleep, "Hey bub help me up?" the pregnant teen asked his dragon lover.


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid just stares at Hiccup as he waddles over to sit down in front of her. She watches Toothless with caution and Hiccup in question "Uh, what are you? You look fat or pregnant ha that would be funny." Astrid laughed at the thought of scrawny male Hiccup pregnant, it was next to impossible.

"Your right I am Pregnant, about 8 months or so now actually. I hope you don't run off and tell people like the last ti-" Hiccup was cut off seeing Astrid run for the door. Toothless pounced onto her and dragging her back, Astrid having a foul mouth and viking stubbornness. She tried to fight Toothless off but was seated back onto the handmade chair. She crossed her arms glaring at Hiccup who just ignored her.

"I can't protect myself Astrid, Toothless will protect me and care for our child. You can't tell anyone. No one else can know. It won't be safe for anyone if you do." Hiccup shot a dagger look at her which stopped her glaring which now was a pout. "Astrid, I am due in less then a month. If I have to Toothless and I will leave here and go somewhere safer." Threatening her was the only way for him to get his point across since he knew his dad would be furious if he left again.

She gritted her teeth knowing Hiccup wasn't one to lie or say things with out meaning. Staring hard into the stone beneath her feet making it look like she was thinking. Hiccup rubbed his stomach trying to calm his nerves as a small pain crept into the small of his back.

Never taking eyes off Astrid waiting for a response, she just seemed to look defeated as right now he had the upper hand. Every couple seconds the pain shot up his spine, "Fine. Does your father know?" Astrid spat out not taking her eyes of the floor of the cave. "Of course he knows, how do you think he found me? Why would he send vikings here if I could have easily came back to berk. But since I am to big right now it would be risky to move around to much." Hiccup ignored the pain as he rubbed his belly feeling the baby kick and twist inside.

"Fine. Tomorrow I will come up to check on you." Astrid got up from her seat and left the two in the cliff side. Hiccup watched the the door and Astrid climbing down away from their home, wondering why she had to be so persistent about this whole matter.

Hiccup tried to stand but the ache in his grew making him sit back down. Looking down at the furs taking notice a small amount of water on his seat, eyes widen with speculation as to what it was. "Bud. Toothless!" Hiccup had to yell at the dragon who dozed off during his conversation with Astrid.

The green eyed dragon lifted its large head to look at Hiccup noticing he was in distress now. Licking his face "The baby or babies are coming now bud." Hiccup wheezed out as the pain left for a moment but started up again.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, school is more pressing then updating right now. I am trying to get some written out to my loyal readers. So right now I am going to post smaller chapters at the moment.**


	5. Author's noteDisclaimer note

I am working on the next chapter right now, I also had writer's block while attending school but back at writing. Life took another dip, my path changed yet again. Thank you for waiting for more updates on my stories and love the reviews all of them. It brightens my days, if you have any suggestions for my story please leave a comment below.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for such a short chapter.

Hiccup grunted as his body had another contraction. Toothless was trying his best to encourage his human mate through the birthing process. What came next was shocking for both Hiccup and his lover as he laid a medium sized black egg on the fur beneath him then another contraction hit.

Several hours later Hiccup was curled up to the little clutch of three pitch black eggs. This was shocking as he thought he would have giving birth to something more moving and squishy compared to hard eggs. Toothless just seemed to not care as he curled himself around Hiccup and the eggs.

To Hiccup time past to quickly as Astrid had told him yesterday before she left she was going to check on him. Astrid came into the home of Hiccup and his dragon to check him and to interrogate him further. She had to squint to be able to see that Toothless the night fury was curled up protectively around something.

"Hiccup?" Astrid whispered out the chief's son's name trying to figure out what was going on. She got closer to the dragon slowly and carefully, once she was less the a foot away the night fury got up from laying down to protectively standing over a large lump of furs. The night fury hissed at Astrid as she backed up not wanting to hurt Hiccup even though she really wanted to kill the dragon.

Hiccup was half asleep when Toothless moved to stand over him and their eggs. Looking lazily up at his dragon who was now hissing at something, he was just to tired to get up. Hiccup just curled around the eggs keeping them warm since they weren't hard like normal eggs would be. He was worried about his eggs, his babies that lay under the soft shells.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup stayed curled around his eggs in the furs Toothless had gathered during the birth to keep them warm from the coldness of the cave. He watched his dragon almost above them in a protective stance after they heard Astrid come in. He didn't want to leave from the warmth of the furs as he was still naked from laying the dragon eggs late last night. "Go away Astrid to tired to deal with anyone and not even going to deal with holding him back today." His voice was raspy from the night he had.

Astrid was startled at how aggressive the night fury turned as she had tried to get closer so she stayed only close enough to see them clearly. She knew better then to try a dragon like this one as Hiccup had seemed to be able to tame it and run away from berk without being eaten. She was confused as to how he was able to do this but just thought it was just a Hiccup thing since he was always so weird for doing things a different way then the Viking way.

They watched Astrid as she sat down by the fire pit as not to disturb anyone further as she already had, they kept to themselves throughout the day letting Astrid stay. He didn't have the energy to get up to fight her to leave so he ignored her as he kept in the nest of furs letting toothless get him food when he asked for it.

Astrid just watched the pair interact the whole time she was there it was nerve racking how they just kept to themselves not even acknowledge she was even there. So after several hours she just got up and stormed out of the cave on the cliff. She now had to deal with Snotlout along with the twin Ruffnut and Tuffnut. How anyone could deal with them and still be sane after was a brave and patient which most vikings were not.

Hiccup got up after she left them alone finally, he grabbed new clothing and dressed slowly as his body was still quite achy. The pain he felt was not as bad as it had been when he escaped from berk and now with his dad the Chief backing him up things go easier. Months past now as they built the dragon edge on the little island that they claimed for berk.

Hiccup helped the others train their own dragons as berk was to far to travel to on the best of days with a ship. Hiccup helped defeat the red death within those months getting others used to the ideas of having dragons around more. Hiccup also lost part of his leg due to miscalculations with taking the red death head on but he was still alive and well. He still was waiting for his eggs to hatch which no one could tell him how long it could take as his partner was a night fury and one of the last ones too. He was a viking dragon tamer who was now next in line to be chief.

Hiccup was asleep in his cave with Toothless by his side covering their eggs with their warmth when one egg shook from the inside spooking the pair into battle ready mode when they saw no danger they looked down at the three eggs. Hiccup stared at his eggs surprised to hear a clicking noise coming from all three eggs, Toothless was just happy to see they were finally able to see what they created.

Hiccup watched as lines cracked his eggs from underneath those shells, he clicked his tongue as an eye could be seen with one egg. He smiled as the egg tipped to one side as it crumbled away with the small force form within the egg. Both he and Toothless looked surprised at what they created. The being infront of them looked like a human baby for the most part other then the wings and tail attached to her back. The baby girl had claw like hands, pointed black ears, bright shining green eyes like her parents with slitted pupils. Hiccup cooed as he picked up his baby girl and took notice that the child had a full set of teeth which he noted as she did what toothless could do with his own and retracted them. Hiccup looked to Toothless who shrugged and both watched as their eggs hatched into two more babies with the same qualities as their first daughter who now had two brothers.


End file.
